dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
DC's Movie Universe (DCMU)
The DCMU is a cinematic universe dedicated to the DC Comics' heroes, there will be 100 films and 16 television series. It has its own Multiverse, from Earth-0 to Earth-52. Movies Phase 1 : Origins (2024-2027) # Superman : American Alien (2024) # Batman : Year One (2025) # The Legend of Wonder Woman (2026) # Superman II : The Man of Tomorrow (2026) # Batman II : The Long Halloween (2027) # World's Finest (2027) Phase 2 : Justice (2028-2032) # Aquaman : King of Atlantis (2028) # Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (2028) # Wonder Woman II : The Kobra Cult (2029) # Flash : The Fastest Man Alive (2029) # Superman III : Last Son of Krypton (2030) # Batman III : Dark Victory (2030) # Wonder Woman III : God and Mortals (2031) # Green Lantern II : Sinsestro Corps War (2031) # Flash II : Rogue War (2032) # Justice League of America (2032) Phase 3 : Legends (2033-2036) # The Power of Shazam ! (2033) # Aquaman and the Others (2033) # The Green Arrow (2033) # Flash III : Born To Run (2034) # Green Lantern III : Emerald Twilight (2034) # Batman IV : Killing Joke (2034) # Superman IV : Doomsday (2035) # Wonder Woman IV :Claws of Cheetah (2035) # Catwoman (2035) # Adventures of Supergirl (2036) # Justice League II : Legends (2036) # Shazam and the Society of Monsters (2036) Phase 4 : Forever Evil (2037-2040) # Green Arrow and Black Canary (2037) # The Teen Titans (2037) # Flash IV : Gorilla Warafre(2037) # Aquaman III : Throne of Atlantis (2038) # Superman Lives (2038) # Wonder Woman V : Amazons Attack (2038) # Batman V : Arkham Asylum (2039) # Green Lantern IV : Rage of the Red Lantern (2039) # Shazam III : The Seven Deadly Sins (2039) # Tales of the Teen Titans (2040) # Green Arrow : Rising Star (2040) # Blue Beetle (2040) # Batman VI : Knightfall (2041) # Justice League III : Forever Evil (2041) # Trinity (2041) Phase 5 : Doom (2042-2045) # The Doom Patrol (2042) # Flash : Rebirth (2042) # Wonder Woman VI : War of Gods (2042) # Teen Titans III : The Judas Contract (2043) # Green Lantern V : Blackest Night (2043) # Birds of Prey (2043) # Superman and Superboy (2044) # Justice League Dark (2044) # Batman/Superman (2045) # Nightwing and Batgirl (2045) # Justice League IV : Doom (2045) # Gotham City Sirens (2045) Phase 6 : Injustice (2046-2020) # Batman VII : Under The Red Hood (2046) # Martian Manhunter (2046) # Justice Society of America (2046) # Blue Beetle and Booster Gold (2047) # Doom Patrol II : Crawling from the Wreckage (2047) # Flash VI : Lightning Strikes Twice (2047) # Green Lantern VI : Brighest Day (2048) # Birds of Prey VS Gotham City Sirens (2048) # The New Gods (2048) # Blue Beetles (2049) # Justice Society : Legends of Yesterday (2049) # Young Justice (2049) # Hawkman and Hawkgirl (2050) # Batman VIII : No Man's Land (2050) # Injustice (2050) Phase 7 : Rebirth (2051-2054) # Super Sons (2051) # Plastic Man and the Terrifics (2051) # Batman and the Outsiders (2051) # Suicide Squad : Task Force X (2052) # Legion of the Super-Heroes (2052) # Legends of Tomorrow (2052) # Batman IX : The Court of Owls (2053) # Doomed Patrol (2053) # Society (2053) # Young Justice II : The Light (2054) # Justice League Dark II : Heart of Eclipso (2054) # Justice League International (2054) Phase 8 : Crisis (2055-2058) # Flashpoint (2055) # Elseworlds : Pax Americana (2055) # Elseworlds : Kingdom Come (2055) # Elseworlds : Freedom Fighters (2056) # Lobo (2056) # Young Justice VS Teen Titans (2056) # Justice League VII : Darkseid War (2057) # Elseworlds : Red Son (2057) # Robin : Son Of Batman (2057) # Red Hood and the Outlaws (2058) # Elseworlds : Kamandi, The Last Boy On Earth (2058) # Justice League VIII : Infinite Crisis (2058) Phase 9 : Beyond (2059-2061) # Infinity Inc. (2059) # Justice League Dark III : Witching Hour (2059) # The Metal Men (2059) # The Legion of the Super-Heroes II : Zero Hour (2060) # Justice Lords (2060) # Batman Beyond (2060) TV Series # GCPD # Grayson # Deathstroke # Lois Lane, Reporter for the Daily Planet (Web-Series) # Plastic Man # Chronicles of the Green Lantern Corps # ARGUS # Tales of the Multiverse # Apokolips # New Guardians # Justice League 3000 # The Blackhawks # Omega Men # Seven Soldiers of Victory # Justice League Odyssey # Challengers of the Unknown